The coffee art has over the years strived to capture and separate beneficial coffee aromas and flavors generated during coffee processing. Examples of these aromas include steam aromas, grinder gas aromas, etc. Simultaneously the coffee art has strived to maximize yield in soluble coffee processing by various methods. Initially temperatures and pressures within one or more columns of conventional percolation trains were raised to increase yields. Thereafter the spent grounds were subjected to additional processing conditions such as alkali, acid or high temperature treatments to generate further soluble solids yield. However the instant coffees which result from such high yield processes tend to posses a somewhat harsh, aroma deficient character. There is a need in the art to devise a coffee process which simultaneously generates a high soluble solids yield from roasted and ground and provides a high quality source of beneficial coffee flavor.